


Nipped in the bud

by crayyyonn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, I'm Sorry, M/M, broken jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson feels himself getting better every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipped in the bud

**Author's Note:**

> The Hanahaki disease is a fictional disease where a person suffering from unrequited love begins throwing up flowers. The disease is apparently cured either when the feelings are returned or through surgery if they aren't, which removes the flowers growing in the lungs together with the feelings that caused it.

Jackson feels himself getting better every day.

He's eating regularly and putting on weight—finally, says Mark, who has had _enough of rooming with a stick_. It kind of makes Jackson want to roll his eyes at him, because even at his thinnest, he's never been as slender as his roommate.

But then Mark's got his twig arms around him so tight Jackson can't breathe again, and there's a wetness where Mark has his face buried in his neck, so Jackson, being the softie that he is, decides to forgive him.

He doesn't feel as moody or depressed anymore either. Bambam and Yugyeom had been especially worried, the latter actually offering Jackson his weekly chocolate shake once, to their manager's surprise. Jackson had to refuse, though. Throwing up flowers every few hours wasn't quite conducive to swallowing or keeping food down, to the dismay of the younger ones.

But Jackson's not complaining, he likes the cuddles. And Bambam, though he's the tiniest out of all of them, manages to radiate heat like a furnace in the dead of winter.

Jinyoung's room, small as it is, is less claustrophobic and more a safe space. Jackson likes curling into him, letting his mind drift as Jinyoung reads—aloud sometimes, if Jackson needs him to, the sound of his voice soothing his burning lungs and bleeding trachea.

It doesn't happen anymore now, the coughing (or the choking or the crying), but it's still nice to be tangled up in warm sheets, feeling Jinyoung's chest vibrate against his back with each word as Jackson dozes.

Youngjae continues to give him _looks_ , the ones that are halfway between sadness and pity. He's extra careful around Jackson too, the first to jump up whenever Jackson needs help with anything. That one time Jackson cleared his throat, just days after the surgery, Youngjae had skidded halfway across the dance studio, eyes bright with worry as he clutched at Jackson's arm like a lifeline.

Jackson makes sure to sit with him in the van after that, hugs him extra tight that night when they're alone in the kitchen, washing up.

Jaebum hasn't caught on, and Jackson fervently hopes every day that he won't. He likes it better now, that he can joke around with him, have strong arms wrapped around his shoulders without feeling the need to hack up a lung.

He does regret it, just a little, when Jaebum turns that piercing gaze on him, regrets that he only remembers how it used to make him feel. He regrets knowing that his heart once leapt whenever Jaebum smiled, that his gut clenched at every "Jackson" that fell from his lips.

But most of all, he regrets the way he no longer feels anything, not even when Jaebum corners him in the bathroom one day, eyes intense and searching, right before he leans forward and kisses him.

"I like you, Jackson."

And all Jackson can do is lay a hand over his emptied heart, beating steady and true.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed distraction from my Youngjae meta and this was it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377213) by [crayyyonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn)




End file.
